Portable electronic devices such as smart phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become more and more widely used and are now common accessories for most people. Further, technical developments have allowed these portable electronic devices to exhibit higher performance and accordingly, provide more services to users. More specifically, many of these portable electronic devices provide phone call services, messaging services, and various other services requiring massive amounts of data storage for associated images, audio, and video.
For portability, these portable electronic devices are limited in size and weight. Hence, these electronic devices typically include a memory of limited capacity. As a result, when using a high-quality image or a massive video service, the electronic device may lack sufficient memory for optimal operation.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.